Survival of the Fittest
by ProperT
Summary: REPOST! NLBL. NL'S POV. The trio & Neville go to... actually I don't know what they were thinking, must of taken some Essence of Insanity. Anyways do to some technical diffuculties they're caught, and NL finally gets his showdown with BL. Rape, Torture
1. Survival of the Faint or

**A/N:** Ok so this is a repost of the first chapter. The first one was written from like 2 to 5 in the morning, but i was way tired at the end, and didn't even spell check it, so now i have, and grmmar checked it. Please if you read it, or have read it before, can you Review it? It just takes a second, or ten.

**Summary:** NL/BL. POV. The trio plus one Neville Longbottom, go to.. actually I don't know what they what they were thinking, must of taken some Essence of Insanity. Anyways, do to some... technical diffuculties, they're caught, and Neville finally gets his showdown with Bellatrix, but will it turn out the way he thought it would? Rape torture, etc... but not so graphic... not really...

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't that word say it all...

----

The plan had gone terribly blotched. Even by my standards, he who you ask, well none other than Neville Longbottom. Yes, the plan had gone royally wrong. Fucked up, to be bloody honest. Not that it was my fault… for once. Hermione had tried to tell us that it wouldn't work. But you know boys, we never listen to reason, we just listened to the anger in our hearts.

Harry rushing to revenge his parents… and Cedric, Sirius of course, Dumbledore definitely… anyways he was in a rush to get revenge for his loved ones against Voldermort. Ron, he was in a rush to get Draco, he didn't care that Draco didn't have a choice; Draco had killed Percy, not Ron's favorite brother, but his brother just the same. He tried to act like it wasn't a big deal at the time, but Harry told me he was the same way when Scabbers died, putting on a brave face. And me, I wanted Bellatrix, to revenge my parents, and to get her back from 5th year. I'm a better wizard now, than I had ever been before.

Well, Hermione was right. I shudder to think where she's at right now. It's just us boys in our cell. As we got further into this castle, it was too easy. Hermione was trying to tell us it was a trap. We got ambushed. But we fought our way out of everything. Really. But then, he appeared. Voldermort.

Yeah, Harry wanted to go after him, he wouldn't listen to reason. We tried to tell him it wasn't worth it now; we'll get him next time. But Voldermort isn't the world's most evil sorcerer for nothing, he got into Harry's mind, and we couldn't let Harry stay by himself. By Harry falling into his trap, meant we all fell. Now we'd been stuck in here at least two days. No food, little water, and chained and gagged without wands. They keep taking Harry away, and bringing him back. The first time, he went off fighting, and resisting, they brought him back knocked out, and more beaten than before he left. The next time, they woke us in the middle of the night; before he even had a chance to struggle he was gone. When they brought him back, he was conscious… barely. We had been trying to communicate, ask him what had happened, but he didn't seem to be able to explain it. The last time, he was struggling again, but not like the first time, this time it was scared struggling. Ron and I had looked at each other in horror, just thinking about what might happen to him. Again, I shudder to think about Hermione, she's by herself. Harry won't look Ron and I in the eye anymore after that last excursion outside the cell.

It was a day after Harry's last excursion when a new voice came down to get him. A female… Bellatrix. I had done well when battling her, real well. In fact if escaping hadn't become the best option, I think I could've finished her. Anyways, she came and looked in the cell. She laughed her terrible laugh. The same one she laughed before she killed Sirius.

"Enjoying your stay?" She asked.

I wanted to rip her lips off her mouth and magic it to my ass, so she could kiss it. Instead I had to settle for giving her dirty looks.

"Aww, does little Longbottom want to say something to me?" She asked.

She took her wand out and gave it a little flick of her wrist. Whatever foul thing that was gagging me flew out my mouth. I started to scream, but my voice didn't work. It hadn't been used for 3 days. I regained myself and swallowed hard:

"Kiss my arse" I replied, struggling.

"Filthy mouth you have, I think perhaps, I should stuff it back up for you" She said.

She waved her wand and the foul thing was back. She looked at Ron, who was trying to say something also.

"Oh you want to say something also?" She asked looking at Ron.

The same flick of the wand for whatever was gagging Ron.

"What've you done to Harry, you ugly dis-" Ron started.

She cut him off by returning the gag.

"Oh, you want to know what happened to little baby Potter? Well, I can't take credit for any of that" She said annoyingly.

I could tell Ron was still trying to find out what happened to him. Harry was just looking up; fear was in his eyes the whole time Bellatrix was there.

"No, that was the Dark Lord of course, probably a few others; you know how we enjoy a good round of torture every now and then. And now it is your turn" She said too happily.

Ron looked shocked by this statement, and I could tell at least a pang of worry had to shoot through him… I know it shot through me.

"Don't worry Weasley, you're for Draco's amusement, I'm here for little Longbottom." She said as she pointed her wand at me.

I tensed up. Wouldn't you? I can feel the chains fall off me. The next thing I know, I feel myself still bound and gagged floating up, through the cell door she opened, up some steps, around some corners, until she stopped me at a door. I can imagine how Harry felt; I wasn't feeling so brave anymore. And he had to go through this three times. As she opened the door the room was completely dark. I didn't know whether I preferred it this way or not, to not know or know?

I stopped floating. The lights came on. I was in a room with all types of things I'd never seen in my life. Well, everything except the guillotine… not that that was comforting. I was still bound and gagged. She started to circle me, laughing at me, hissing me making rude comments.

"So, what do you think happens in here, hmm?" She asked.

"I heard Potter didn't last long, hope you realize that means you probably won't have a chance" She said.

"Well at least you had a chance, unlike your parents; I didn't give them a chance. I suppose you miss them? Then again you've never really known them have you?" She added.

I may have been scared, and wandless, and not have a chance in hell, but I wasn't going to float there and act like it. I tried everything I could to make it seem like she wasn't fazing me. I guess she got tired of it because the next thing I knew I was loose. I had fallen on the ground. My legs hadn't been used in three days they didn't support my weight, just like my throat hadn't supported my voice earlier. Didn't matter in a matter of seconds after being freed she had hit me with:

"Crucio" She said happily.

"Aaahhhh" I screamed.

What can I say, pain beyond pain? Like 1,000 Blast-Ended Skrewts stinging me, Undiluted Bubotter Pus being thrown in my face, none of it could describe it. But I knew this possibility might come. So even while I was in pain, I just tried to keep my mind steady. Not easy by the way. I didn't know if it was possible, but I was gonna try. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't, but either way Bellatrix stopped a lot sooner than I thought she would.

"How did that feel, eh?" She asked in what could be considered an innocent voice.

"G-Great…" I said while breathing hard and twitching, "l-l-like a week's vay-vacation"… I finished, breathing hard still. I should mention that, becoming a better wizard meant a serious change in attitude. I still often stuttered. I just had better things to stutter back at people.

"You'll break you know? Crucio" She said again

"Aaaaaa" I screamed again.

Yes this went on for at least 10 minutes. I won't deny this was beginning to take its toll. But I was resigned to keep my mind steady, on anything. Yet, I could barely remember who I was actually…

"Yes, now I see it happening it's in the eyes you know? Not so cocky now are you? I told you even Potter broke down." She said smiling.

That did it; I remembered I had to be strong for Harry. No not on some slash type stuff people. I wanted to be strong for my parents, but that's what got us into this trouble in the first place, doing things for other people instead of ourselves. Not that we shouldn't do things that way, but those people weren't there now. I needed to hold on for those I could save, not the ones already lost.

"Ha-Harry'll b-b-be o-k-kay" I stuttered, still breathing hard.

"What was that? You're a lot stronger than I remember little Longbottom" She said.

I didn't know how to take a compliment from a Death Eater, so I just stayed quiet. She seemed to be looking at me, in strange way now. Almost like interest. Even though anything that wasn't the Cruciartus was a step up, I didn't like the look at all.

"Hmm, you're about 17 aren't you boy?" She asked, almost sounding as if she really cared.

I said nothing.

"Well answer me, do you enjoy feeling pain, it's a simple enough question" She barked.

I decided to answer, this was about surviving to live another day.

"Yes" I replied.

"Hmm, big for your age" She said simply.

"I-I G-G-Guess" This time stuttering, because her reply was unexpected.

"I mean big ears, big teeth, that sort of thing" She said with a smirk.

"Y-Y-You're one t-to t-t-talk..."

Oops! I hadn't meant to say that. Not at all, but she didn't respond with Crucio, she seemed agitated though.

"I think you need something else to break your spirit" She said with an evil gleam in her eye.

She started looking around the room. Now I'd done it. None of these machines looked like a Weasley Wizard product, you know something fun. You may be wondering my location at this exact moment. I mean, I know I was in some type of torture chamber, but I mean me physically. I was still lying on the floor. So as she started to walk closer to me, a fleeting thought of trying something came to mind. But I realized, lack of leg use, and a bunch of Crucio's had my legs practically useless. Plus, she still had a wand, which she was very capable with. And really, that's only reason I didn't stop what happened next.

When she finally got next to me, she bent down and kissed me. Naturally when I realized what was happening I attempted to move away. I did. I spit. A lot. A death eater had kissed me. The Death Eater who had all but killed my parents at that. I wanted to cut out my tongue; Snape could have it for potions.

She smiled and laughed that terrible laugh.

"Well, well, well, seems there is a way to get to you, this is gonna be fun" She said devilishly.

"C-C-Crucio" I stuttered.

"What was that?" She said, genuinely confused.

"C-Crucio, p-please" I said in a begging voice.

"Begging for Crucio now are we? Ha ha! No that didn't seem to make the same impression as that kiss. Let's see what else I can do?" She said.

Yeah you read right. I would rather sit through 100 Crucio's than let Bellatrix Lestrange touch me like that. Never. But I wouldn't have a choice. I can only describe the next events, as the most tragic things that could happen in my life… scratch that, any man's life.

"Imperio" She said, flicking her wand in my direction.

I was standing up against my will. I felt my hands tie back up behind my back. She walked over just as slowly as the first time. And let me tell you, watching her coming towards me was definitely torture. Her lips pressed against mine. I know why my lips were chapped, and dry, what was her excuse, I don't know. Same for breath, I threw up in my mouth. She laughed and made me swallow it back down. She continued to kiss me. Eventually, using her tongue. I was trying to resist both the curse and the tongue, but to no avail. The Imperio was causing that blissful feeling, while the kiss was causing that nauseous feeling; it seems it's sort of hard to resist both at the same time.

She stopped kissing me, and I thought "thank Merlin." But she wasn't done. No, not by a long shot. She began to take her filthy hands and take off my shirt. She smirked. Now I'm no Harry or Ron in the lean bodies department, but hanging out with them definitely toned me up a little. I wished I was a fat slob. She let her hands roam freely up and down my chest.

"Enjoying are we?" She said with a grin.

She kept running her hands up and down my chest, stopping to touch one of my erect nipples. It was cold, I couldn't help it. She put her mouth on one of them. Another shudder ran up my spine. Not from the cold, but from disgust. The bliss feeling is still kicking my ass. She works her way down. Now I was really trying to fight. I guess she realized, and said 'Imperio' again. More bliss. I couldn't look down because I was forced to stay standing straight. Not that I wanted too.

"So let's see if anything else is big on you shall we little Long-"

She had stopped mid-sentence. I had no idea why. I did know that she had managed to move my pants and underwear below my knees. She stood up and was now looking at me with interest again… actually it was more like hunger.

"You know Longbottom; you may have your uses" She said with a smirk.

I didn't like the sound of that. And I continued to wish it wasn't so cold. I shuddered and she seemed to take that as an invitation:

"Cold? I know something that'll warm you right up" She said before dipping down.

I had a feeling she wasn't talking about butterbeer. The next thing I know Bellatrix Lestrange's mouth was on… me. I could feel her mouth… doing whatever it was doing. It was definitely warm, alright. Couldn't believe this was happening, I wanted to run away and hide in a corner, but all I could do was stand there stuck in that feeling of bliss. And I knew it had nothing to do with the Imperius this time.

She went on like that for like 10 minutes. When she was standing in front of my face again, wiping her mouth, she kissed me. It tasted funny. I threw up in my mouth again. She made me swallow it, again.

I thought that was it. Wasn't it enough torture that the person who made my parents crazy had just given me a thoroughly good blow job, and I enjoyed it? Nope.

---

Ok, can i get some reviews now, anybody??


	2. or Survival of the Fittest

**A/N:** Yea i know the spelling and errors on the first part were ridiculous, this part was better. The only spelling mistakes might be in the spells. Sorry inadvance for that. And there's another note at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, no money to be made from this on both sides, so don't sue me for any, Capice? (failing italian)

She let go of the kiss.

With another flick of the wand, I was lying on the floor. Still naked from the knee's up. She was circling me; I guess she was in deep thought. Then she started to bend down again. I thought not again. Really, I may have slightly enjoyed the first time, but to want another time is sick. But she was doing something else. I couldn't tell what at first. I know she had grabbed… me. Her hands were massaging… me. Up, down, twist, turn, up a little more, fondle the… rest of me, up all the way, circle the top, back down again, another twist, another turn. Of course I was trying to ignore these feelings. But it was (twist) hard to ig-(turn)-nore what was happening (up and down again), down (faster) there. I was trying to ignore it, but the lower part of my body had already betrayed me once, and it was doing so again.

The next thing I know, Bellatrix is positioning herself standing over me. One foot each on either side of my waist. She seems to be getting ready to do something with her pants.

I shut my eyes. I couldn't watch. Not that it helped. I could still feel. To the blokes who are reading this I hope the first time you feel a woman… on you, that it feels nothing like this. To know that the something is happening to you that can't stop, or control. To feel that warm wet feeling slide down over you. Trying to capture you whole in one slow agonizing motion. Then sliding back up again, and feeling the cool air mix with a woman's… mix all over you. Then feeling happen again, and again, and again. Each time hoping she'll stop, because it's wrong… but really you want her to stop so you won't enjoy it. No, I hope you never have to feel that, especially your first time doing it, like me. And she continued, and now I know or sure that the feeling of bliss is not just the Imperius. And that as she continues to work herself and me into an excited frenzy, that you're not cursing yourself because you can't event tell whose moans are whose. And that as she lowers herself for that final push, that now only a part of you wants to happen, that you never know the pain and confusion I'm feeling. She was right; there are other ways to break a spirit.

She collapses to the side of me, eyes closed, breathing hard trying to catch her breath. I'm breathing hard too, and a lot of me feels horrible at what's just happened. But there's still that part me that knows I enjoyed what happened. I feel sick, like throwing up. I could use some of those blissful feelings now…

Wait a minute… if there's no blissful feelings, then maybe that means I can move. I can. I can move my legs, my arms, I can turn my head. Which means I can see that Bellatrix's wand is closer to me than it is her. I pretend to keep breathing hard like her. I don't know what's going on with her; I don't care… not really. Then I spring into action.

I roll towards her wand and grab it up, before she can react. I have her wand in my hand. I scramble to get up, hoping my legs won't fail me. They don't. I turn her wand on her. She has this crazed smirk on her face. How can she have the nerve to be smiling, when I have her wandless. Then I realize that my pants are still down by my ankles. Still keeping her wand pointed at her while backing up, just in case, I hasten to pull my pants up. She's stood up by now. No longer smirking.

"Why don't you just save yourself some trouble, and jut give me back my wand"

"Yeah, right? So you can torture me some more?"

"You'd like that though wouldn't you little… well maybe I shouldn't call you little Longbottom any more" she said smirking.

"S-shut up, o-k-kay, just s-shut it."

"Have I hit a nerve pet? It was good wasn't it?"

"D-Don't call me P-Pet"

"You have another nickname in mind instead? What would you like to call me, how about love?"

"I m-m-mean it, not another word or-"

"Or what? We'll have another go, admit you liked it didn't you? Didn't-"

"Crucio"

"Aaahhhh"

She was on the floor shrieking, I didn't care. I wanted her to hurt, to feel pain. She was evil I hated her, and I was gonna prove I cared nothing for her.

The door to where we were burst in. It was Hermione with Ron, carrying Harry.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed.

"Leave me alone Hermione, she deserves it, for what she did-"

"I know Neville" she said letting Harry lean on Ron, and running to stop by my side "but if you do this you'll be as bad as her-"

"I don't care" I said tears streaming down m face "I don't care"

"Neville doing it to her won't change what happened to your parents-"

"This isn't about my parents; it's about me, about what she just did to me"

"But this isn't you Neville, you know it isn't, don't be like them, you're parents wouldn't want you too"

The whole time this conversation was going, Bellatrix was still screaming in pain. I thought about my parents probably doing the same, and that spider in Moody's class, and how many Harry had probably taken, and I let the wand down. She stopped screaming, but continued to twitch.

Hermione grabbed her wand from out of my hand. She broke it in half. She hugged me as I continued to cry.

"It's ok Neville, it's gonna be alright."

"You don't understand, she, she-" I tried but I couldn't continue.

"It's ok whatever it is we'll fix it later, but right now we have to find a way out of here, I have your wand. We just need to find a way out."

I grabbed my wand and the realization of the situation just hit me.

"Thanks, but how'd you get this, how'd you get free in fact?"

"Later Neville, we have to get out of here, I don't know where to go"

I didn't know either, I went to grab my shirt, a light breeze had hit me again. A breeze??? I looked for where the breeze was coming from. If there was breeze coming through a whole somewhere, that meant outside was just on the other side of the wall.

"Hermione, quick, help me find where the breeze is coming from"

"What breeze Neville?"

"Just help me look"

We started looking; I found it about two minutes later.

"Now what Neville?"

"Blast a whole through the wall, that's what. Once we get far enough outside, we can disapparate."

"Brilliant, but it'll probably take at least three of us to get through that wall. Ron put Harry down and come help"

Ron leaned Harry down and we took aim against the wall.

"1" Ron said

"2" Hermione said

"3" I said.

"Reducto." We all screamed.

It made a loud sound but only seemed to shake it a bit.

"It's not enough, we need more power" Hermione said.

"Harry" I stated.

"Harry can barely stand, let alone cast-" Ron stated.

"Neville's right, he'll have to, Watch Bellatrix Ron" Hermione interrupted.

Ron went and kept Bellatrix at Wand Point. Hermione and I went and picked Harry up and brought him closer to the wall we were attempting to get through.

"Harry, you have to get up we need you" Hermione pleaded.

"Yea, come on Harry, fight it" I added.

Harry stirred, but didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry get up, we need you to help us pull off the Reductor curse" Hermione tried again.

I shook Harry to get his eye contact. When Harry did finally open them, I spoke:

"Listen, Harry, I know you're tired, and hurt, and you probably might even wanna die, but you can't, Harry you can't. I was feeling the same way a little while ago, but then I remembered how you fought, and kept on fighting, and now when you couldn't anymore it was time for someone else to fight, and I did Harry, I did. But I need you to fight one more time, just one more, and I promise me, Ron, and Hermione will do the rest"

It worked. Harry attempted to stand on his own. He still needed our help a little, but he was trying. Hermione and I stood on either side of him, just in case as he began to walk.

"Ron, just-"

"Stupefy"

Ron shot stupefy at Bellatrix.

"Ron, what was that for?'

"You scared me, so I shot, oh well, no loss is it? Oh Harry you're walking again?"

"Barely" he whispered out.

It looked as if that word hurt him more than standing up. We got to the wall.

"Ready then?" Ron said

"Harry you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Just do it" Harry struggled to say.

"Right, 1"

"2."

"3"

"Reducto" we all said.

The spells hit the wall, shook it, and then burned a whole through it, before the rest wall gave way showing us daylight we hadn't seen in days.

"We did it, we-" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Harry" Hermione shrieked

Harry had collapsed back to the ground. We picked him up, and started to go as fast we could go. We had almost made it to the gate we snuck in through to begin with when spells started flying at us. Hermione stopped first.

"Keep going, I'll take care of them"

"But Hermione-"

"Go, you two are stronger than me, carry Harry to safety, I'll cover you"

"Ok"

Ron and I continued towards the hole we created, we both kept looking back at Hermione.

"She'll be ok Neville; she's a lot stronger than we give her credit for"

We got to the whole, Thank Merlin, it was still there. Ron went through first, and started to pull Harry, while I pushed. He opened his eyes while we were getting him through.

"It's ok Harry, we're almost outta here." I said.

"I'm not worried Neville" he sounded like he was dying, "you guys are fighting, I know I have nothing to worry a-" Harry stopped to cough.

"Don't talk just now mate, plenty of time for that later" Ron said.

We both gave each other looks that plainly stated, he's in trouble, hurry up.

"Hermione", he tried to yell.

"Save your energy, she's right behind-"

"No"

He said that while pointing behind us. Hermione was trapped and two Death Eaters were coming our way.

"You take care of Harry, I'll go help Hermione" I yelled before Ron could even answer.

I sprinted towards the coming Death Eaters with their wands raised.

"Stu-"

"Protego" I screamed cutting MacNair off, he flew backwards.

"Petrificus Totalus" the one I think is Nott's father screamed. I ducked it, then raised my wand and thought "Leviscorpus". Nott dropped his wand on his way up, in surprise at having been caught. I stepped on his purposely when I went by.

I headed towards the crowd of people around Hermione; I shot Stupefy at one of them. He fell. The others now realizing I was there started to cast spells at me. I ducked, dodged, dropped, rolled, whatever I could do to avoid being hit. They were laughing.

So I lifted my wand and tried to see if I get luck twice. "Leviscorpus" I thought again. Crabbe's father flew into the air knocking Goyle's father out in the process as his foot hit him in the head. Dolohov, made to make that swishing cast he made on Hermione, I was still on the ground and didn't think I'd have enough time to avoid it, but before the swish was done he froze and fell. As he fell I saw Hermione behind him, wand out, she had wordlessly immobilized him. I looked where a crowd had once been two death eaters were knocked out. One was feebly trying to stir. The last, Malfoy's father, was caught in full body bind. I was impressed, and internally grateful Hermione was on our side.

"Wow, good job Hermione"

"No time for that now, let's go before they get up, or more come."

We ran back towards the hole. Ron was waiting.

"I was about to come help, but then I saw you were alright" Ron said looking relieved.

"Yeah were fine, let's go" Hermione responded.

Ron went back through the hole. Followed by Hermione, then me. Ron had put Harry down behind some trees out of sight. He said just in case something happened, maybe they would just assume Harry left. We picked Harry up and started moving quickly towards the outer edge of the forest, so we could apparate. As we moved, I decided to talk.

"Thanks for stopping Dolohov."

"Don't worry about it, it felt good to be honest. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to stop him, if you hadn't helped me."

"Well, I didn't do that much-"

"You know Neville, it's about time you start giving yourself some credit, you're a great wizard"

"Not like you guys, you guys are-"

"Don't say were better than you, everyone has there own strengths."

"Yea, besides you just fought and struggled with us for the last three days didn't you? I expect that makes you pretty good, I know it's hard with people like me around" Ron said jokingly.

"Only Ron could make jokes during a situation like this. But he is right, you did well Neville, really. In fact I was actually about to go peacefully, hoping that ya'll would be able to get Harry to safety, then I figured I'd be ok, because of course you would come back with help. But when I realized you had come back, I sort of realized I have to keep fighting."

"Survival of the fittest right?"

"Exactly."

We were almost at the apparition point when it started to feel cold. Really, really, cold. I could only remember one other time when if felt it get like this, the time-

"Dementors" Hermione shrieked.

Yeah that was the time, the Dementors on the train in 3rd year.

"Expecto Patronum" Hermione yelled out.

Her otter came flying out her wand trying to knock them down.

"I'll help this time, hold Harry Neville" Ron said, while leaning Harry on me.

"Expecto Patronum"

And Ron's Tiger went to help Hermione's Otter. It worked the Dementors started floating away.

"That was close" Ron said.

"But I think they did what they were supposed too, here come the Death Eaters."

We picked Harry up and ran, we were almost there. And then finally we were there.

"Ok, I'll take apparate me and Harry" Ron said.

"I think I better do it"

"Who cares, just-"

A spell shot right over our head. We had to move to get out of the way of the pieces of bark that had exploded off the tree the spell hit. A piece caught Hermione, hitting her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Hermione" Ron and I both screamed.

Now Hermione was down. Ron put Harry back on me, and went to get Hermione. But now the Death Eaters were closer, and spells were getting harder to avoid. Ron just missed getting hit. The only way he was going to get to her, was if he had cover. I put Harry down, and put up my wand.

"Impedimenta" I yelled.

I looked to see if it had worked. A spell flew at me through the trees. Not good enough. So I tried a barrage of different ones.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Reducto, Resctus Empra"

Oops, the last one was the tickle curse, but somewhere I heard someone laughing, whatever works. I went to look if Ron made it to Hermione. He had, only he had just collapsed at her feet.

"No" I heard myself scream.

So now it was just me. Think Neville think. What would Hermione do? It came to me, she would create a distraction. What to do though? Aha.

"Finite Incantatum" I yelled several times, setting as many trees aflame as I could. I grabbed Harry and mad to where Ron and Hermione lay. Ok, I can't apparate all of them, I need one of them to wake up. I said "Aquamenti" and water shot of my wand hitting all of them in the face. Of all the people to wake, Harry did.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry, but I really need one of them to wake up, I can't apparate everyone by myself, I can barely do it myself."

Ok, maybe this wasn't the best moment to say that aloud, but I hated apparition. I rather use the Floo or a Portkey any day.

"Did you try "Enervate" Neville?

"No, I completely forgot thanks, Enervate" I said relieved.

Hermione woke.

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters close, have to apparate, before-"

"There they are, get 'em"

"Oh my god, ok you do Harry and I'll do Ron?"

"Ok, got it"

We both stood and lifted up our apparatee's. I closed my eyes to apparate, but before I could Deliberate or whatever he said, a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Bellatrix. I looked to see where Hermione was, she was gone and so was Ron. She must have apparated already.

"Over here I've got Potter and Longbottom" she yelled.

She must've taken someone else's wand. I could hear the others coming closer.

"No sudden movements' boy or I'll end your life right here."

I was still supporting Harry, with my wand arm… with my wand still in it. Harry was covering it. Bellatrix couldn't see it. I had the advantage… in a matter of speaking.

"Well, you might redeem yourself dome Bellatrix, you got the most important one back at least." Dolohov said.

"Whatever Anton, we all did terribly, we'll all have dearly to pay"

"But they escaped from where you were, it will most certainly-"

"Enough, let's just get them back to the castle"

Some of them had already turned to start walking back, Malfoy had pointed for me to walk, I was about to when-

"Petrificus Totalus"

It was Hermione.

"Stupefy, Reducto, Stupefy"

She was sending out spells so fast most of the Death Eaters probably wouldn't even know what hit them. Bellatrix went to cast a spell at Hermione, I shifted Harry and moved my wand hand to aim at Bellatrix and yelled:

"Petrificus Totallus"

She went rigid as a board. The next thing I know, Hermione runs at me, grabs me, and that horrible feeling of apparition engulfs the three of us. We made it.

It turns out Hermione had seen Bellatrix reach out and grab me before I could disapparate. As soon she had apparated she put Ron down and apparated back. She hid behind the tree hoping enough of them would turn around. But she also didn't want me to get out of apparating area, so she just acted when Malfoy turned around. Glad she did.

When we got back to school, everyone was just happy we were alright, but then we were in trouble, lots of it. But then that went away when we finally all told our stories. Hermione had no problem telling hers first. Anything to keep a good reputation. I couldn't believe how she escaped. A couple days later Ron went, I though our stories would be the same, turns out he had a lot extra to tell. About a week after Ron, I went. I didn't want to talk about it. I never wanted to think about it again. But Harry was having terrible nightmares, and he'd just break out in cold sweats, and one night, when I awoke from my own nightmare I went down to the common room I needed to breath, and the dormitory seemed really small at the moment. I got down the stairs and saw Harry there; I guess he didn't want us to hear another one of his nightmares. He was thrashing around his sleep, saying I'll never do it, stop, you promise, he was seating. I tried to wake him, he wouldn't. I tried again; he opened his eyes, and stared at me. He started crying. He told me, well… I promised I wouldn't tell anyone what we said that night. If he wants to tell you, it's fine with me.

I will tell you that because of the conversation, I needed to tell what happened to me. If only so Harry could tell what happened to him. That's the only way I could see his nightmares stopping. So I told my story, and I did feel better. The next day Harry told me if I could tell my story, then he could tell his. So he did.

That adventure may have gone fucked up. But it made us stronger, as individuals, and as a group. We had survived. I guess that means that now I'm one of the Fittest.

----

**A/N**: Yeah so I know you might just wanna know how Hermione escaped, and why Ron's story is so different from Neville's, and of course what happened to Harry… well it's like Neville said, I'll let them tell you about it. That's right I'll write a story from each of their P.O.V.'s. So look out for them. I'll reply to the review you leave everytime I finish one, to let you know when I start posting it. So now you have one more reason to Review. Thanx for Reading.


End file.
